


Christmas Squabbles and a Couple of Struggles

by sunlightnoo



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, I made that tag, I promise, M/M, Yang Jungwon is Oblivious, also!, sunsun struggles, there's no angst here, while the others squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightnoo/pseuds/sunlightnoo
Summary: “There’s no mistletoe here?” Sunoo asked confusedly.Sunghoon wanted to squish him for his cuteness, but fights the urge to do so, “Yes,” he says, pulling him closer, “But we’re in the presence of the magnificent bonsai tree.”
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Christmas Squabbles and a Couple of Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with some sunsun fluff as an early christmas gift for us, sunsun enthusiasts! let's enjoy this hoilday! (yes, hoilday because jake said so 😗😉)
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated too!

**Christmas Squabbles and a Couple of Struggles**

“I swear to god Sunghoon-hyung, if this is another prank, I will seriously leave you here until Christmas.”

Sunghoon snickered as the younger keeps on ranting. He just kept on maneuvering them through the hallways of their small apartment. The younger is being grumpy as he woke him up from his deep slumber at exactly 12 am, but he can’t just hold back his excitement and wait for another 8 hours just to show him what he got.

“Hyung,” he suddenly halted making Sunghoon stumble back, “I am very anxious right now, what is this really?”

He smiled softly although the other cannot see him, “just relax and trust me, okay?” a short pause before he nodded slowly and let the older guide him.

There, above the wooden table near their living room window, sits a one foot-tall bonsai tree. He giddily took off Sunoo’s blind-fold as he proudly presents him the plant.

For weeks, the younger had been sulking in their room every time he remembers that they have no Christmas tree to decorate. He insisted before, that it is not necessary to have a tree during that time of the year, but the younger just grumbles and ignores him for the whole day. As he says, it’s different and he can’t fully feel the presence of Christmas without it.

It’s an exaggeration, he knows. But after seeing him looking gloomy every time he sees the beautifully decorated trees in different houses, malls, and stores that they visit, Sunghoon can’t help but give in.

Sunoo had never really asked him to buy anything; it’s just that he can’t stay still when the younger is giving those longing looks and suffering sighs whenever they pass by the Christmas themed stores.

“A bonsai tree…?” he looked at Sunghoon with a confused expression.

He pulled out the paper bag that he had been clutching the whole time from behind him, handing it to the confused man in front of him. Sunghoon watched as the other rummage through the contents, smiling at him patiently, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

A gasp escaped from the younger’s mouth as he looked back and forth between the tree, the paper bag, and Sunghoon. Realization dawned upon his beautiful face as all the previous sleepiness in his eyes was replaced with the same excitement.

“We’re decorating this tree?!” he whisper-shouted, remembering the sleeping neighbors.

The older nodded eagerly as the other started bouncing on his feet, barely containing all the joy he’s feeling. The two of them giggled together, smiling widely at each other, happy at the little things happening.

Happiness comes for the two of them in small, simple ways that they do. And even this little thing is enough to make them both all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

“Sunghoonie-hyung, thank you so much!” he said, jutting out his lower lip a bit before looking up at him with those cute glimmering foxy eyes.

He looks lovely, Sunghoon thinks. With some of his hair sticking out in different directions, cheeks still red and puffy, and his oversized sweater hanging on his smaller frame; that’s when Sunghoon thinks he looks the best. Because not everyone can see him like that, and it feels intimate and special.

Sunghoon pats his head, “Let’s start then?” another flicker of joy shone on the younger’s eyes as he nodded.

They took out the christmas balls and other ornaments from the paper bag as they started to decorate the small tree. He’s glad that he bought it. Seeing how the younger’s face lit up as they hang the smaller designs around the tree is enough to satisfy him.

“Do you think this flower looks better here or should I just put cherries instead?” he put on his bread smile as he hummed, falling into his deep thoughts about the style again. Nobody can blame Sunghoon if his urges to pick up the candy cane ornament and poke his cheeks with it, spiked up.

So he did, making the other look at him with a small frown. Sunghoon chuckles as he massages the crease between his knotted eyebrows, forcing him to release the tension and relax.

“Hey, I bought this bonsai tree to ease your grief away but you’re stressing yourself again.”

The other looked down as he pouted slightly, “I just want it to look perfect.”

He picked up a red ribbon from the table and placed it on the top of Sunoo’s head before lifting his chin up, “You don’t have to exert so much effort to make it look perfect, your creative instincts just come out naturally and I like everything you design anyway,” he spoke, before placing a soft kiss at the tip of his nose.

Sunoo immediately raised his hands to cover his reddening face, “That’s sweet and all but it didn’t help me choose,” he mumbled, his voice muffled from the sweater paws.

This is definitely his peak happiness, the two of them sitting together, having lighthearted talks and just simply having fun at the crack of dawn.

“I like the cherries better.”

—

Sunoo rushed to the door as a knock was heard from their room. He was arranging the gifts they wrapped last night when somebody knocked at the door and he’s pretty sure it’s either his brothers or their friends.

Three days before Christmas and they were all arguing about where they would spend the holiday and with whom. Of course, as it is their first year moving into their shared apartment, they would like to celebrate their first Christmas together too. But Sunoo’s brothers were insistent about wanting to be with him too, so as Sunghoon’s friends. So they just ultimately decided to celebrate it all together.

He opened the door and his guess was right, it was the former. There, outside their apartment is Heeseung and Ni-ki, each holding a large bag in hands, while his best friend, Jungwon, is waving at him excitedly from behind the two.

Ni-ki huffed as soon as he made eye-contact with him before rolling his eyes, “we went all the way from home to here, just to celebrate Christmas with you because you found yourself a boyfriend and forgot about your brothers,” he said in mock disappointment.

That made him smile even more, seeing his brother’s way of saying he misses him makes him feels happy that they’re here with him.

“Just say that you’ll do anything to see me again and go,” he teased before opening the door widely and letting them in.

“Where is Sunghoon anyway?” his older brother, Heeseung, asked as they entered.

“Here!”

Sunghoon emerged from the kitchen, carrying a small tub of mint chocolate ice cream. The older placed a hand on his shoulder as he handed him the ice cream, “Thanks!” Sunoo chirped, shoving a spoonful in his mouth. The older just ruffled his hair before patting it down in place again.

The three newcomers rolled their eyes almost immediately at the sudden display of affection.

“Don’t go touchy-feely, sweet and mushy in front of us now,” Jungwon pushed the two of them lightly away from the path and walked straight to the dining table, “Not all of us are happily taken,” he plucked a green grape from the fruits basket and popped it in his mouth but the sour taste just made him grimace, “Stop buying green grapes!”

“How about you date somebody then?”

Jungwon gives him a displeased look, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner, “Excuse you, I tried,” he sassed, “nobody just really wanted me.”

Sunoo took the bag from Heeseung’s hand and unpacked the foods and meals inside, “I’m pretty sure someone out there does,” he said in a sing-song voice.

The younger just scoffed at him before he started taking out porcelain bowls from their cupboard cabinet to arrange the foods they brought.

They all worked together in perfect harmony, frequent teasing from each other while Frank Sinatra’s Christmas songs play on the background. It is normal for them to act like this, like a family gathering in one place to celebrate an important holiday together.

About an hour later, another knock resounded in the apartment while the couple is preparing to bake some cookies and the other three are busy decorating the mini photo booth they built in the living room’s corner.

“I’ll get it!” Ni-ki informed as he dashed to open the door.

Few minutes after, Ni-ki came back with the corners of his mouth turned down and an eyebrow lifted. Behind him are Jay and Jake, walking awkwardly close to each other, almost tiptoeing.

Tension suddenly filled the air as the two parties did a staring contest. The whole room is silent, only the aggressive cutting of paper can be heard as Jungwon continued to cut paper stars from the colored cartons.

Sunoo’s brothers as well as his best friend had never been easy to approach and friendly towards Sunghoon’s own. Their reason was never explicitly said but the dimpled man had implied once that it’s because they’re taking his attention too much that he’s been talking about them even during their “we time.” He admits that it might be partly his fault but he truly wishes for them to get along, especially today. He doesn’t want the mood of the occasion to be ruined.

His boyfriend puts down the flour on the kitchen countertop and squished his cheeks lightly; he must have noticed the growing concern from him. He gave Sunghoon a reassuring smile before coughing to gain their attention.

“We’re complete!” he started out cheerfully but the five guests just looked at him with slightly annoyed expression (from his family’s side) and equally concerned ones (from Sunghoon’s circle). Shrugging off the increasing worry, he looked away from them and busied himself by sorting the measuring cups in front of him, “We can work together now…?” he continued, sounding unsure.

There was a complete silence for a moment before Heeseung spoke, “Of course,” he drawled while giving the two newcomers a pointed look, “Of course,” he repeated firmly this time.

Sunoo can feel his brother scheming as he stared at him. Heeseung stared back at him, as if daring him to go against him, to stop him from doing whatever it is that he’s planning, and the younger can’t help but shake his head. His brother is dead set on pulling his antics again and he can’t do anything about it. He just hopes that it won’t be as bad as before.

Goosebumps crawls up his skin as he remembers how the three troublemakers convinced Sunghoon that Sunoo actually likes Goth men when he first introduced him to them, resulting into Sunghoon pulling off gothic styled fits for weeks in hopes of impressing him more. It was only when Sunoo asked him about his sudden change in fashion sense did he realized that he was pranked by them.

Not gonna lie, he still find the older dazzling, even with the dark eyeshadow and heavy, dark clothing on. He still prefers the soft style though.

They all went back to work, the youngest of them still decorating the cutouts while they continue preparing the ingredients for the cookies.

“What are you doing, just standing there?” the oldest questioned the other two who were still standing in the middle of the room, “Help me with these,” he gestured to the Christmas lights on the floor.

Intimidated, the two immediately went to help him out making Heeseung smile smugly, glancing at him to give a discreet smile of victory.

The place was filled with small chatters once more, and of course, the occasional demands from the scheming man.

“No! I want it dangling a little bit.”

Heeseung sat at the kitchen stool comfortably while he gave directions to the other two. Jay stands on the top of the mini-ladder while Jake holds out the lights for him to arrange. The former slowly let go of the part he’s holding, letting it dangle as the older wanted but Heeseung clicks his tongue before humming to himself.

“I think,” he says slowly, “You should actually hang it. Yes, that’s better.”

The two sighed simultaneously as they have to move again and redo the arrangement of the damned lights. Exasperation can be seen on their faces but thankfully, they’re both very patient, especially with dealing with people like Heeseung.

The oldest just shrugged, “I’m sorry,” he says but he doesn’t look sorry at all. Instead, there was a playful look on his face.

Sunoo shot his boyfriend a sheepish look making him chuckle fondly, “They can handle it, don’t worry about them,” he pinches the bridge of Sunoo’s nose then wiped off the flour on his right cheek.

The contagious smile from his boyfriend made him giggle as he decided to tune out the small ruckus starting on their living room. He wouldn’t want to spoil their mood by worrying too much at the childish pranks his brothers are going to pull.

Only when the cookies were placed inside the oven, did he decide to pay attention again to their visitors. They were all sitting around the dining table, Jungwon offering the two some dynamite (the food!) while they look hesitant.

He’s sure that Jake wouldn’t refuse his offer though, no matter how much he can’t stand spicy foods.

And just like how he expected, Jake accepted the food and ate it all in one go. He stifles his laughter as tears built up in the corner of the puppy-like man’s eyes. He feels bad for finding the situation funny but he can see the others laughing too, and it makes him feel less guilty.

Jay finds the case funny too, but immediately shut up when Heeseung shoved a piece in front of his face, making take a small bite. Discomfort was seen on his face as he chews the piece of chili in his mouth but he endured it seeing the content smile spreading on the other’s face. _I knew it! He has a crush on my brother!_

The couple exchanged glances and smiles with each other, feeling the warmth spreading on their chests, seeing how their circle of friends are starting to warm up to each other, despite the odd ways.

Jake looks at him pleadingly as the dimpled man offers him another piece, he knows how much the other pine for Jungwon but he’s reaching his “spicy limits” and Sunoo could practically see steam coming off from his nose and ears just from how red it is.

He pulls Sunghoon with him as they sat beside their two suffering friends. Unfortunately, there is only one seat beside Jake, forcing Sunghoon to let go of his boyfriend and sit between Jay and Jungwon.

“Stop it Wonnie, Jake-hyung’s gonna explode if you don’t stop making him eat dynamites.”

The younger mutters a quiet _“kill-joy”_ but relents from torturing the poor man even more. Sunoo sighs at his friend’s obliviousness.

They all sat around the table, talking animatedly with each other. It is fun, with all of them getting along with each other…kind of. The three just wouldn’t let Jake and Jay breathe, poking fun at them every once in a while.

Sunoo catches his boyfriend looking at him, so he raised an eyebrow in wonder. The other just shook his head before mouthing _“nothing”_ to him. He just grinned at the older before focusing back on the discussion.

“We have a lot in common!” Jake says as he clings on Sunoo’s arm. Although he’s confused, he just went along and clung back to the man.

Ni-ki huffed from his other side, “We’re brothers! We have a lot more in common!” he argued.

Jake pulled his arm to gain his attention, so he turned to him, “Remember whenever we take selcas together? We both found out that we prefer taking pictures sideways! And we also prefer tea over coffee!” he talks fast, but he’s glad he can keep up with it.

Sunoo nodded in confirmation. He, indeed, prefers what Jake said, but Ni-ki seemed displeased with it. The youngest secures him into a tight hug, pulling him away from the other.

“Stop hogging my brother!” he snarls at Jake.

Just when he thought that they’re getting along well. He spoke too early.

“Yes! Stop hogging Sunoo, he’s been paying little attention to us ever since and he talks about you guys even when he’s with us,” Heeseung agrees, pouting.

Jungwon automatically agrees with the other two and another squabble occurred on the table making him put his head on his hands. He peeked between his fingers seeing his boyfriend doing the same from across him.

Then Sunghoon stood up abruptly, making them all shut up and look at him.

“Stop monopolizing my boyfriend’s attention,” his eyes looked alert and worried, making him feel slightly anxious too, “We’re forgetting something!” he exclaims.

Sunoo untangles himself from Ni-ki’s embrace as realization lights up on his face.

“The cookies!”

—

Seven men sat in front of the small bonsai tree as they wait for the clock to strike 12. They all wait patiently as they munch on the slightly burnt cookies. Sunghoon’s glad that they saved it from a bigger disaster, and it’s still edible.

He held Sunoo’s hand in his as the younger leaned his head onto his shoulder. He rested his head atop of his as well, enjoying the comfortable silence enveloping them.

Of course, they weren’t alone, and noise is inevitable as the others argued once again, it is about who can eat the most cookies this time.

The younger sat up straight before shaking his head fondly. Sunghoon examines his face, observing how the corners of his eyes crinkles with glee and his cheeks puffing up while trying to stifle his giggles.

_“Does love change?”_ he remembers Sunoo asking him once.

He refused to answer back then, not because he doesn’t like his possible answer, but because he doesn’t know what to say. Does love change? He doesn’t know too, well, that time, he doesn’t.

But as time passes, with him living together with Sunoo, he learns the answer to the question.

Watching the younger laugh at his silly jokes, smiling affectionately at almost everything he does, he finds out that it does. Love changes.

Sunoo is an untroubled spirit that frees him from his self when the worries and anxieties get too much sometimes.

They’ve been together for quite a while now. They have seen each other at their bests. Sunoo had seen him win multiple skating competitions before. He had watched him ace a dancing battle once during their high school days, just like how he had seen Sunoo excel in performing for the theater club before. Sunghoon had also witnessed him receiving the president role on the same club before.

But at the same time, they have bear witness to their downs too.

Sunoo had seen him at his worst, when his parents have separated and he wouldn’t let anyone near him, the boy stayed on his side. He had stayed patient and caring, even with him pushing him away; he had withstood everything he threw at him. Sunoo stayed resilient, despite the rough patch they’ve went through.

And the younger lets himself be vulnerable to him too. Regardless of that, their relationship didn’t waver, instead, it grew stronger.

His love for Sunoo did change, it grew even more. To the point that he feels more connected to him than anyone else.

“Hey,” the smaller looked up at him, humming in response, “I love you even more now,” he said earnestly making the both of them blush.

The younger tucked his face on Sunghoon’s chest, “Sappy,” he mumbled.

“You like sappy.”

“I don’t like sappy,” he felt the other wrapping is arms around his waist so he snaked his own around his figure, “I love you,” Sunoo corrected him.

“I stand correct.”

He can imagine the younger rolling his eyes at him so he drew circles on his back to distract him and refrain him from firing back. The smaller relaxed instantly before curling up to his lap and cuddling closer to him.

“Oh my god!” Ni-ki suddenly exclaimed, “A minute left!”

The other five fussed around while the two of the cuddled each other, furthermost on the left. A few seconds of rearranging seats and they all started counting down.

“Five”

Sunoo raised his head from being tucked under the other’s chin.

“Four”

The older looks at him expectantly.

“Three”

Sunghoon placed the both of his hands on the younger’s cheeks, feeling the heat coming off from his skin. Red blush is covering his cheeks and nose. Is it from the cold? He won’t tell.

“Two!”

They started inching closer to each other, closing the distance between them.

“One!”

Just before they close the gap completely, a sudden force pushed them, making Sunoo fall on the top of him, disrupting their moment.

“Merry Christmas!” Jungwon screamed from the top of his lungs. He’s the perpetrator, the one who pushed Jake, making him stumble and push Jay beside him and causing a domino among his friends.

Despite the slight, fond annoyance, he can’t help but smile and laugh at his friends’ antics. He can see Sunoo grinning at them too.

The younger suddenly turned to him, and from his point of view, he can see him looking directly at his eyes from beneath his eyelashes, and he’s left speechless. Sunoo looked breath-taking, with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and his face flushed red. Sunghoon would love to kiss him right then and there.

“Oops!” Ni-ki spoke from above them, “Did we disturb something?” he asks, feigning innocence.

“Shut up,” Sunoo shushes him as he began standing up. He reached out a hand to help him up too.

“Come on! Exchange gifts!”

“Lucky for whoever gets mine~”

“Lucky, you say, but you just bought a pair of red underpants.”

“Hush! That’s a secret!”

Their friends started another silly competition of who’s gonna receive the best gift before rushing to get their own.

Sunoo was about to follow them when Sunghoon pulled him back. He looked up at him expectantly, “Christmas tradition,” the older says.

“There’s no mistletoe here?” Sunoo asked confusedly.

Sunghoon wanted to squish him for his cuteness, but fights the urge to do so, “Yes,” he says, pulling him closer, “But we’re in the presence of the magnificent bonsai tree.”

The younger laughed at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips, surprising him, but he still pouted, readying himself to complain. Sunoo’s quick to counter him though, “Just settle with that for now, we have guests to entertain,” he gave him a cheeky smile before following the others.

“Exchanging gifts Sunghoon-hyung! Hurry up!”

He can’t do anything but comply with him, though exchanging gifts doesn’t appeal him very much now. Sunghoon is sappy and he thinks that the greatest gift to him is just the two of them staying stronger together.

Another round of commotion was heard from the kitchen making him exhale loudly.

_All of them getting along would be a nice gift too,_ Sunghoon thought as he finally moved to follow them, _New Year’s gift, please_.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i was supposed to write a sunjay angst to share my grief of temporarily losing all my files (and my fav translating acc deactivated :[ ), but with all the negativities directed at us, sunsun enthus, in the tl, i decided to write some sunsun fluff to at least, lift up our moods!
> 
> happy hoildays everyone! scream with me at twt, i'm @sunlightnoo
> 
> edit: BUT THE WAY WE ACTUALLY GOT SUNJAY AND SUNSUN SELCA TODAY??? HELLO I'M ASCENDING


End file.
